


flower face

by somethingiswrong



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 1800-ish au, Angst, F/F, Song fic, vampire!eli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingiswrong/pseuds/somethingiswrong
Summary: (and there you are, beautiful just like the first timeyou reach out, i’m shaking againyou’re gone in a moment, you leave me alonebut i swear you were real in my hands)Maybe there was something left in the things that Eli was holding on to.---Eli dealt with the grief of losing Nozomi.





	flower face

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic where I actually planned a prequel--but then really, I'm not so good with writing fluff, so there's that.
> 
> Basic explanation: Eli is a higher vampire, and met Nozomi. Long story short, they got into dating. Kanan is the butler for Eli's family, and Mari runs a multi-chain bakery thingy around the kingdom. 
> 
> This is set way back to the 1800s.
> 
> Annnnnnnnnd two more additions:
> 
> 1.All the parts that are in italics are in the past or flashbacks, while the other ones are the present.
> 
> 2.I would really really really really really really(x6) recommend it if you would listen to Angela by Flower Face while reading this fic. On loop for the full experience :D. The fic is based on the song after all.

_(Daylight, I dream of you softly)_

****

She woke up from the sudden coldness of the occupant’s space in bed beside her.

****

A strange realization reached her consciousness. The girl panicked.

****

Her eyes widened in an alert mode, her body switching directions like how the chilly wind outside knocked against the glass window. Fast, studious, with no particular aim.

****

It was noon outside.

****

She was alone.

****

Blue orbs glanced through the empty space again.

****

_‘I thought I heard her laugh.’_

****

Her eyebrows knitted together, crease visible.

****

And as if on cue, she looked down to her bed, to the space that was used to be occupied.

****

Was that a purple strand of hair?

****

The girl blinked.

****

And then chuckled.

****

It was as if she was merely chuckling for the sake of chuckling.

****

Of course, _of course,_ it couldn’t be just like that.

****

_‘She’s gone.’_ At least that was what Eli told herself.

****

Her hand reached out toward the sheets; hand caressing gently, kneading, twisting the crumbling of white frizzle.

****

_‘She’s not here.’_

****

Following the coldness, she slid her hand upwards, towards the pillow that the person used to lay onto.

****

‘ _She’s not here anymore.’_

****

_(A car full of raccoons, I think that I’m crazy)_

****

“You’re not here anymore,” Eli whispered.

****

Her eyes cast towards the massive glass window.

****

_(_ _And downtown, the bar lights illuminate_

 _Lost in a cityscape where I try to find you_ _)_

****

“What would your advice be now?” Eli turned her head down to the unoccupied space, questioning no one particularly. Not that the person would answer back.

****

“...”

****

Eli stared again, to outside.

****

Perhaps at the grey clouds out the window sill.

****

Perhaps at the gentle sways of trees.

****

Perhaps at the same scenario.

****

Perhaps at the same exact landscape of nothing but fields of grass and trees.

****

Perhaps out to the garden outside just a tiny speck away, below the confines of her room.

****

Perhaps at nothing.

****

“What should I do?” Eli tilted her head upwards. Body restlessly plotting down onto the cold mattress. 

****

_“What should I be doing?”_

****

* * *

****

_(You walk like a miracle, bathing in starlight_

_Your voice burning holes in the frame)_

****

_Her lover giggled. The sound, so warm and endearing._

****

_“I think if not for me with such an appearance…”_

****

_Nozomi hands fiddled suggestively to her body._

****

_“You wouldn’t be here with me right now.”_

****

_Eli grinned, wry and all twinkling with mirth._

****

_“Nope, it’s because of something else entirely, love.”_

****

_Eli shook her head slightly, though not one of disappointment._

****

_Nozomi quirked her lips to the side, face contorting into an adorable pout._

****

_“I can’t think of anything else, you gotta give me more hints than that.”_

****

_Eli smiled. She then reached her hands, gently, to her lover’s side, pulling her impossibly closer._

****

_Head tucked onto the warm body frame of her shoulder, Eli whispered, “That’s something you need to find out yourself. After all, we have forever to do so.”_

****

_Nozomi’s eyes widened, surprised._

****

_“Forever…?” Nozomi pondered, still in trance._

****

_“Forever and ever after.” Eli’s cheeks colored a light shade of red, hand shyly reaching low, lips pressing down, placing a kiss onto the other side of the girl’s palm._

****

_“Nozomi Tojo, the light of my life, my love, my savior, the sunshine to my cloudy days, my sweetheart, suga--” Eli snorted, palm covering her mouth._

****

_Nozomi squatted her lover’s shoulder in a playful manner. “You’re so corny I swear to god.”_

****

_But then an audible gasp escaped from within her as Eli got down on one knee, hand reaching out for a black box._

****

_The blonde girl grinned, but Nozomi could see the nervousness underneath._

****

_The soft ‘clink’  of the black box made her more aware of what was about to happen, her heart hammered wildly in her chest._

****

_“Will you marry me?”_

****

_Not trusting her voice, Nozomi’s head nodded vigorously, both hands covering her face, eyes full with tears. But a muffled ‘yes’ escaped her anyway._

****

_And then a dozen more, “Yes yes yes, yes!”_

****

_That day was the happiest the maids and butlers had seen their master. The vampire lifted Nozomi up from the ground and spun her lover--her fiancé--around the banquet, the room echoed with nothing but laughter._

 

* * *

****

_(I danced in the garden, cried in the carriage home_

_Cause I still remembered your name)_

****

_“I want to turn you.”_

****

_It wasn’t sudden. It was something that Nozomi knew that Eli would bring up sooner or later._

****

_But Nozomi was still surprised nonetheless._

****

_“I want to live my life to the fullest. As a human.”_

****

_“You promised forever.” Eli looked up, blue orbs piercing straight through emerald ones._

****

_Nozomi’s hand reached to the side to fiddle with the sheets they were laying on top. Her eyes cast to the side._

****

_“My forever is different from yours from the beginning.”_

****

_And when the blonde was about to speak up, her wife’s finger pressed firmly to her lips, silencing her._

****

_“It has always been like that, Eli. I cannot change the fact that I’ve meddled too much with vampire affairs. And now look,” Nozomi gestured to herself, and then to Eli._

****

_“we’re left to deal with the consequences.”_

****

_The girl continued._

****

_“There are, to certain degrees, how your selfishness can overtake your common senses. But please, love, think about what would happen if I am to turn, and we are to rule the kingdom forever.”_

****

_She closed her eyes, reached up to intertwine their fingers, and heaped a sigh._

****

_“...I’m not turning any younger, and you’re not getting any older. And I’m truly--” At that point, Eli could see exactly the stress in her wife’s eyes._

****

_And she could do nothing._

****

_“--I’m truly sorry. But a human’s life is worth a human’s life. And I’m being…”_

****

_Nozomi heaped another sigh, trying, holding back the tears that were welling up in her eyes._

****

_“I’m being a coward.” Her voice was sore, and strained._

****

_“Because, I don’t want to be the one left behind once you go out on the battlefield. To face the consequences of your selfish choices.”_

****

_At this point, she couldn’t hold onto it any longer, and started choking up._

****

_“I don’t want to be alone again. So please.”_

****

_“Please…”_

****

_And she could do nothing but watched as Nozomi wilted away from her younger days._

 

 

_“Please don’t leave me.”_

****

* * *

****

_(And oh, I’m not in love anymore_

_But I will keep you close to me forever)_

****

_It was in the heat of the moment. And Eli did consider the fact of just taking--pushing her wife down, taking her right there and then._

****

_But she didn’t._

****

_Because it wasn’t right._

****

_Because Nozomi had told her specifically that if Eli were to turn her without as much as a consent, then Nozomi would seek a vampire hunter out, to kill herself._

_She didn’t want that._

****

_But Nozomi was getting older._

****

_Her wife wasn’t about to get any younger, and so as she to not get any older._

****

_Nozomi  was beside her, staring into her eyes, enticing her._

****

_“I love you so much.”_

****

_The vampire confessed._

****

_“I love you so--” As Eli spoke, the blonde kissed Nozomi’s forehead._

****

_Then her nose, “So--”_

****

_Then her cheeks, “So--”_

****

_Then her lips, “So so much.”_

****

_Nozomi smiled._

****

_“What’s into you all of a sudden?”_

****

_Eli cupped her wife’s hand, urging it upwards. Her wife’s palm warmed against her cheek._

****

_And then she laughed. Lightly, softly, and so content._

****

_“Nothing. Just couldn’t express how much you mean to me right now.”_

****

_Nozomi’s eyes twinkled with joy._

****

_She booped Eli’s nose, grinning ear to ear._

****

_“You dork.”_

****

* * *

****

_(Moonlight, I dream of you endlessly_

_Drowning in reverie, waiting for morning)_

****

_The wind caressed her hair gently. Her hands turned cold in the winter air._

****

_It was a calm night._

****

_Eli was out in the balcony, watching as the shooting stars flew past her head. A galaxy full of promises._

****

_Suddenly she felt a soft pair of arms encircling her waist, a sudden warmth coursing through her body._

****

_And then a hand reached up to block her vision, a familiar voice whispered in her ear._

****

_“Guess who?”_

****

_“Someone really beautiful.”_

****

_“Hm...not wrong, not right. Guess again.”_

****

_Eli smiled._

****

_“Amazing, gorgeous, out of the world, talented. Someone who I wish to spend my everyday with.”_

****

_Eli took her wife’s hand as she turned around, smiling so much that she wondered if her jaws might hurt later._

****

_Nozomi was blushing. An absolutely adorable shade of red._

****

_“F-Flattery much?”_

****

_“Hmmm, did I make someone blush?” Eli smirked, coy and wry like a cat’s._

****

_“Nope.”_

****

_“Is that a lie?” Eli squished her wife’s cheeks._

****

_“ ‘m not lyin’.” She struggled._

****

_The vampire bit the tip of Nozomi’s nose._

****

_“You definitely, totally, are.”_

****

_“Noooo.”_

****

_If possible, Nozomi blushed even more. The shade of red spreading to her neck and ears._

****

_“Adorable.”_

****

* * *

****

_(And there you are, beautiful just like the first time_

_You reach out, I’m shaking again)_

****

_It was for the fact that she had to watch as Nozomi started turning older. And she was still Eli, in her twenties._

****

_It was one evening that Eli walked Nozomi out to the garden of their castle._

****

_Nozomi’s eyesight was nowhere near as good anymore, her face wrinkled and old._

****

_Eli guided her wife down onto one of the marbled benches, asking her softly to sit down._

****

_And the vampire kneeled on one knee, both hands seeking out to one of Nozomi’s hand, pulling it slightly as her eyes tilted upwards, searching her wife’s face._

****

_“Do you remember your wish?”_

****

_Nozomi nodded slowly, and Eli kissed her palm._

****

_“I wish you didn’t do that. I wish you didn’t say any of that. But I know I was selfish back then. And now I have…”_

****

_Eli caressed her lover’s hand, fingers touching the wedding ring as memories flooded her mind._

****

_“I have to watch you die.”_

****

_Nozomi offered nothing in return._

****

_“Nozomi?” The vampire sounded lost, scared. Like a little kid, losing their mother in the middle of a crowd._

****

_It was then that Nozomi fell forward to Eli’s shoulder with a soft thud. Her breathing slow and deliberate._

****

_“...I’m sorry.” It was below a whisper, but the vampire could hear the words loud and clear._

****

_“I love you.”_

****

_Her wife stilled._

****

_Eli’s hands reached up to Nozomi’s shoulders, nudging her._

****

_“Hey...wake up.”_

****

_Another shake._

****

_“Wake up, sleepy head.” Eli’s voice was tiny. Her throat bobbed._

****

_“Come on, stop joking around.”_

****

_Another shake._

****

_“Come on…”_

****

_The vampire’s voice could barely be registered._

****

_“Come on...wake up…”_

****

_Tears well up to Eli’s eyes, her voice hollow and full of pain._

****

_“Please...Just wake up once more…”_

****

_Eli broke down into uncontrollable sobbing._

****

_(You’re gone in a moment, you leave me alone_

_But I swear you were real in my hands)_

****

_“Why did you have to go?”_

****

* * *

****

_(And oh, I’m not in love anymore_

_But I will keep you close to me forever)_

****

Eli’s fingers felt up the curve of her necklace, white and trimmed with silver. _Nozomi’s necklace._

****

The touch burnt.

****

But she didn’t care.

****

Forehead pressed against the glass window, the vampire gripped even more firmly onto the necklace.

****

The pain reminded her of the reality that she was living in.

****

* * *

****

_(I know these words might mean nothing now_

_While I’m stuck in this ghost town)_

****

“I’m happy for you.”

****

Eli looked up to the sky, her bedroom’s window now wide open, wind fluttering through her hair.

****

“Rest well.”

****

The blonde spoke up yet again, her words echoed shortly throughout the big room.

****

Another gush of wind fluttered, this time a little bit stronger.

****

_A message from her perhaps?_

****

* * *

****

_(Your softness still haunts me)_

****

_It was after the funeral that Eli started collecting Nozomi’s items in their room._

****

_She picked up her wife’s journal._

****

_[_ _June 9th, 1873_

****

_Eli went too bizarre today for my own good. She messed up the neighbor’s sleep and started shooting a bunch of fireworks as a part of the birthday gift for me. Pfft, I can exactly recalled the moment her head ducked down like a sulking child when one of the neighbors came over and started scolding her._

****

_She didn’t even stop it at that. I was lending a hand to Mari at the bakery around 7 in the morning and then it was Kanan that waltzed in with a big basket of nothing but flowers. Lots and lots of roses. She then handed me the whole thing and told me it was a special gift from someone. The girl do try too hard but her face gave it away. It was definitely Eli._

****

_Here’s the thing: It wasn’t one basket of flower that morning. It was exactly 306 baskets. 306. You get me? I was shocked after Kanan started bringing in even more. The baskets took up most of the shop space, but luckily the storage room was empty._

****

_I wanted to scold Eli about wasting her money on such a thing when she has to rule over the kingdom one day. But then her face looked so excited when I asked her about the flowers she sent in that morning that I had no heart to do it. She told me that I was turning 34, so she multiplied it to the date of my birthday. What a nerd._

****

_Now I’m questioning what kind of effects she have on me, putting me under her spell like that. I can’t even scold her for such a waste of money._

****

_But after awhile, it was such a ridiculous thought. I would trade the world for her after all, she’s too special to me._ _]_

****

_Eli flipped to other pages._

****

_[_ _December 25th, 1873_

****

_It’s Christmas. A white one at that. I knitted a scarf for Eli a month ago and after giving it to her on Christmas Eve, she didn’t even remove it after we started getting ready for bed. She’s such a dork._

_And then today she still wore that scarf, visiting her neighbors all over the capital. Her face lit up every time someone asked her about the scarf, and then she held even more tightly onto my hand, answering their question enthusiastically._

****

_Watching her talking to people gave me more hope of what to come._

****

_She’ll rule over the kingdom successfully one day._ _]_

****

_Eli glanced at the several torn pages, then flipped to other ones._

****

_[_ _April 28th, 1886_

****

_I’m starting to lose the grip of reality. Several blackouts had occurred and I don’t know what to do about it. Kanan told me that I forget things easily, and often mismatch the instructions that the physician gave out._

****

_Eli is worried. She has been staying up more late than usual, talking to someone at the guest room for more than several days already._

****

_And I’m starting to regret the day I told her about being human._

****

_But I don’t want her to die._

****

_What should I d_ _]_

****

_The words suddenly got blurred._

****

_The vampire frantically flipped over to other pages._

****

_Everything else was hazy._

****

_Had Nozomi been hiding things from her?_

****

* * *

****

_(Someday I’ll find my way out of here)_

****

A silver bullet.

****

Eli’s eyes steeled at the object, hand fiddling the thing.

****

The touch burnt her badly, pain seeping through, blood dropping down to the marbled floor.

****

But the vampire voiced nothing.

****

And then she let out a sigh.

****

“No one is here anymore. They all left. Fled the country.”

****

The blonde turned towards her bed, looking at the unoccupied space.

****

“You left...”

****

Her hand wrapped firmly onto the bullet.

****

Silver burnt her skin, as she was left with nothing but red.

****

“Like everyone else.”

****

It was a whisper, twinged with grief.

****

It was perhaps a call.

****

A prayer.

****

_But god,_

****

_What would a prayer do,_ _if the vampire was a sinner, for all its life?_

****

* * *

****

_(If you don’t change your mind, my dear)_

****

Steam from the shower blocked the mirror.

****

Eli was now in her suit, gloved fingers tracing the edges of the device.

****

What a majestic weapon.

****

Beautiful like a rose, and thorns prickly of blood.

****

* * *

****

The vinyl continued playing, the song was melodic. Slow.

****

“Wherever you go, there you are.”

****

She spoke, low and soft.

****

“Wherever you go, there I am.”

****

The vampire urged the gun’s barrel to her chest,

****

_“(I’ll take you with me)”_

****

 

Ending her own life.


End file.
